


I Was Hoping You'd Say That

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [16]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Missing scene from today's episode.Robert and Aaron have a little more fun that stealing a car.





	I Was Hoping You'd Say That

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The words slipped right past his lips, no way they wouldn't, not when they stood there, in  _ their  _ barn. Despite everything that was going on, no perhaps it was in spite of it, he wanted to live what little freedom he possibly had left to the fullest. Besides, as he told Aaron once, the sneaking around, burglaring, it all impressed him...turned him on really.

Aaron gave him a look, instantly knowing what was meant by the remark. "How do you want me?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Robert couldn't help but bite his lower lip. He stepped towards Aaron and slithered his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer, taking his lips, and kissing him for all he was worth. They swayed in place as lips parted and tongues met, and fuck if he didn't get hard the moment he heard Aaron moan into his mouth. The man was the embodiment of sex. From the first moment he slammed him against a wall he knew it, felt it, and wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted before. Only know it was more than want, it was a need, he needed him in every which way. He needed to see him, breath him, taste him, have him, especially now with time running short. He needed him now more than ever.

He slowly pushed him back towards the car and shoved him onto the bonnet, with their lips still locked together, his hands quickly moved down, and made quick work of Aaron's belt. "You're so fucking fit when you're shifty." Robert said between kisses. "And wearing my clothes." He bit his lower lip again as his eyes darted down to what he wanted.

"Fuck." Aaron moaned as Robert's slender fingers slithered into his boxers, tightly gripping around his now throbbing cock. Seconds, it's all it took before he was fully hard. Robert's touch was like fucking magic. He knew all the right places to touch, all the right buttons to push, all the right ways to stroke. 

Robert's eyes locked onto Aaron's for a moment, his hand slowly stroking him, and he slowly ran his tongue along his lips as he knelt down. He could already taste him. One hand gently pushed Aaron back to rest against the bonnet, while his other pulled Aaron's aching cock free from his boxers. "There we are." He grinned and leaned forward, taking him into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." Aaron's hand quickly turned to fists as he felt the warmth of Robert's mouth envelope him. His lips were like magic, forming a tight seal around his cock, as Robert's head bobbed up and down. "Oh fuck." His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he felt himself hit the back of Robert's throat. He leaned on his left elbow, putting his weight into it, and threaded his fingers through Robert's hair. "Oh fuck. That feels amazing." He moaned as if his husband needed anymore encouraging. The cocky bastard knew he was good, perfect really.

"You're impressed, admit it." Robert said as he pulled back, his lips making popping sound as Aaron's cock left them.

"Since the first time." Aaron winked at him.

That look, those blue eyes, the fire in them took Robert back all those years ago. It was the same look he gave him back then. Just like old times. It was these moments he needed to hold on to, soon enough it would be all he had. For a second he felt his heart fall, but powered through, he could ruin this, needed to remember.the good. And in that moment he realized he needed his husband more than ever.

He slowly stood up and took Aaron's lips, his gentle fingers cusping into his face, the way he always kissed him, he couldn't help it. His face was like a work of art that needed to be framed, a frame his fingers would take the place of. "I need ya." His voice was soft, his eyes begging for love, for tenderness, for something only Aaron could give him.

"I'm right here." Aaron replied, voice all soft as he saw the look in Robert's eyes, knowing exactly what was running through his mind. His hands reached out, taking Robert by his face, and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm here, Robert."

"I need ya, Aaron. I need to feel you in me." His voice was all need.

Aaron didn't need to hear any further. He slowly stood taking Robert by his waist, kissed him as softly as he could as he spun them around, then lowered his hands Robert's thighs, and lifted him off the ground. They both smiled into the kiss, the action of having just picked him up, turned them both on even more. Seeing the vulnerable side of Robert, the side only he gets to see, it always leaves him wanting more. Fuck, he wanted his husband. Keeping a hand bow one of Robert's thighs, he reached up around Robert's head with the other, and gently slammed him down onto the bonnet. Might as well get an easy start on fucking up the car.

"Ooomph." Robert moaned, the air slightly knocked out of him, and just like that he was back there again, his future husband slamming him into a wall. "Fuck me, Aaron." He gasped.

Aaron's arms quickly slid out of the jacket, letting it fall to the ground, he quickly lifted his shirt over his head, and threw to to the ground. He leans down, his hands on either side of Robert's head, he kissed him hungrily, all too aware that soon he won't have this like before. He closed his eyes and breathed his husband in, taking it all in as he heard Robert make quick work of his own belt. "Aaron, please." Robert begged.

Aaron couldn't help but oblige, he stood back up, hooked his fingers underneath Robert's boxers, and in one fell swoop, he pulled his boxers and jeans down together. Robert's own aching cock sprung into freedom, a small bead of precum already leaking, Aaron smiled and leaned down to lick it off. "Fuck, you taste amazing." He said as he licked his lips, grinning, then went back down and took Robert fully into his mouth. A feat all its own, Robert's cock was a sight to behold, his hands deftly pulled Robert's shoes off, allowing the jeans to fully be pulled off.

"Lift your legs for me." Aaron asked as he lightly tapped in the sides of Robert's thighs. "Fuck." Aaron's mouth practically watered at the sight. His husband on his back, legs in the air, hands hooked behind his knees, and his beautiful hole just waiting there for him. He spit into his palm and quickly used the spit to stroke himself as he stepped in closer, then gently rubbed his fingers along the soft tender skin of Robert's hole, and licked his lips as he pressed a finger in.

"Ooooooh." Robert gasped. "Don't tease, not now. I need to feel you." Robert begged. "Oh fuck." He nearly hissed as he felt Aaron push into him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He moaned as he felt the slight sting, the tender skin being stretched, a pain that hurt so good. His eyes rolled back into his head and he gave into the feeling, the cool sensation as he felt Aaron sliding further into him, and he wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist, pulling him into himself as far as he could.

"I love you." Aaron whispered as he leaned down, resting his forehead to Robert's. A soft yet ferocious kiss was shared long enough for Robert to adjust to Aaron's cock, and Aaron pulled back before thrusting back in.

"Oh fuck." Robert whimpered. "Fuck me, Aaron. Fuck me."

Aaron reached down and took a hold of Robert's flopping cock as he thrust into him, began stroking him in unison, a slow and powerful rhythm he knew Robert would feel for days.

"God, you're so right." Aaron revelled in the warm pressure around his dick, and fuck if he wasn't already close. "You feel so fucking amazing." He said breathlessly, keeping pace, as he thrust into Robert.

Robert licked his lips, every instinct in him telling him to grab a hold of his cock, he needed to touch himself, to stroke himself, but Aaron's touch was so much better. "Oh fuck." He whimpered and held on to his legs, keeping them in the air. The sight was worth a million pictures. 

Robert's gorgeous legs in the air, held by his own hands, the light reflecting perfectly along the golden hairs that covered them, Aaron could stare at them all day. He'd even had lonely wanks just thinking about them on nights they'd spent apart for one reason or another. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the calve of Robert's leg and he was done.

"Fuck. I'm going to come." He gasped as he bit onto the skin of Robert's leg, and began to pull out before Robert stopped him.

"No." He quickly protested. "Can't leave any DNA evidence, now can we?" He smirked. "I want you to come inside me."

"Oh fuck." Those words. "I'm going to come."

Aaron gasped and he was gone, he groaned and a long stream of expletives escaped his mouth. "Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He grunted as he thrust into Robert, every move becoming more and more erratic as his orgasm took over.

"Oh fuck. I'm going to come." Robert followed as Aaron furiously stroked him. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Robert jerked in place as stream after every streak shot from his dick, all smoothly landing across his chest with a few shots landing on Aaron's.

"Fuck." Aaron gasped for air as he collapsed on top his husband, their foreheads touching together. "Just like old times, eh." He smiled.

"Just like old times." Robert repeated the sentiment as he thought about it. The old times, if only he could go back to then, if only he could take back things he had done. He shook the thought away, this wasn't the time for it. He was going to enjoy every moment he could, while he still could. All that mattered at the moment was the feeling he had, the one that could burst from him at any moment, the love he had for the man on top of him.

"We better clean up before Marlon, gets here." Aaron said between breaths.

"Urgh, don't ever mention his name when you're inside of me, not unless you want a divorce." He joked. "But yeah, we probably should." Robert said before placing a final kiss to Aaron's forehead.

  
  
  



End file.
